


And It's Hard To Say Goodbye

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Cute, Fluff, Javi'sDaughter, M/M, No mpreg, Not Really AU, Teacher!Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru tries to hold back his tears, surround by arms trying to hug him.A chapter of his life is over.A new one begins.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	And It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!! Here we go, 15 Days Challenge fic! The prompt was goodbye and I tried to make a cute version (?) that I'm posting before the angsty one. Ooops.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The bell rings loudly, a cheesy love song playing through the halls of the school. It’s 16:30 on the dot and Yuzuru gathers all the papers scattered around the round table in the teachers’ lounge. He had a free period and had decided to finish grading his students’ exams.

Leaving the room and walking through familiar hallways somehow feels strange today and he smiles sadly. Walking up the stairs seems to take forever, as he takes in the drawings and art class crafts the children made. He gulps. This is harder than he thought.

When he finally arrives at the last floor, he is a little out of breath. He shakes his head and chuckles. Really, he is getting a little out of shape. Oh well, he will blame it on his husband.

He stands looking at the door, his heart pounding in his chest, dreading the moment when it opens and he has to face reality. This is his last day. The last day he will teach at this school, the last day he will spend with “ _his kids_ ”. It makes his eyes water and he blinks rapidly, plastering a smile on his face when the door opens and one of the kids comes to get him.

“ _Profe!_ ” he says a big smile on his face as he takes his hand and drags him in.

He melts at the sight. All the children are standing in a semicircle, one of the girls holding a big card and he has to bite back the sob that threatens to spill.

_**‘Yuzuru. The best teacher in the world. We love you. 6ºA and 6ºB’** _

He laughs, wet and shaky and quickly wipes the stray tear running down his cheek. The kids all crowd around him, hugging him and asking him not to go. He hugs each one of them back. More people come in, some kids from other grades he also worked with. They hand him drawings and cards, hug him and ask why he’s leaving.

One little girl with jet black hair takes his hand, examines his nails and sighs dramatically, noting how they are not painted this time. He laughs and ruffles her hair.

If he could, he would stay forever.

It had come as a surprise to everyone when he had retired and decided to become a teacher, a grade school teacher. Even more surprising when he announced he would not be returning to Japan, but would instead move to his back then boyfriend’s home country.

It was a struggle, learning to teach in a different language and passing his official exams. But he was nothing if not stubborn and hard working. After almost five years, he had made it.

On his first day, he was terrified. He had very little experience with children, and he had never taught before. When the principal told him he would be teaching mostly kids in the fifth grade, he wanted to die. Pre-adolescents were not his thing. But he squared his shoulders and met the challenge head on.

He would fight with the children sometimes, four of the boys in his class drove him positively mad. He would gossip with the girls sometimes, when he was in charge of patrolling the playground during recess. He would listen to them with rapt attention when they had some problem to share.

He had been beyond thrilled when he was assigned the same class after summer vacation, and had truly missed the kids during those three months.

Some were more rebellious, others had become even more of a gossip- mostly the girls.

Yuzuru found himself at a loss for words with the amount of trust some of the kids put in him, telling him of their problems at home and struggles to cope with difficult situations outside of school.

Now, almost a year and a half later, he can say without a shred of doubt he cherishes everyone of them. Seeing them like this, his boys wishing him well and asking him to come for their graduation, the girls hugging the living daylights out of him, some with tears in their eyes, Yuzuru is sure he had made the best decision in becoming a teacher.

He walks down the stairs surrounded by kids, who refuse to leave his side until the very moment he walks through the door and steps out of school grounds. Some of the parents are there to pick up their kids and he smiles at them. 

A few come to wish him well, and profusely thank him for being a great teacher to their kids.

There is of course that one mother, the one who had refused to meet with him in a parent teacher conference because of his “immoral way of life”. Yuzuru had laughed. If only she knew…

He fishes his car keys out of his messenger bag and clutches them in his free hand, the cards and drawings secured in the other. Taking a deep breath, he turns to look at “ _his kids_ ” one last time.

“Goodbye, everyone!” He says, a blinding but sad on his face as he waves, car keys swinging. He speed walks to his car, opening the door and shutting close fast.

He smiles at them once more and, with one last wave, starts the car and drives away.

**Bonus:**

He is almost done with dinner when he hears the front door open and the sound of their laughter reaches him, warming his heart and putting a silly and fond smile on his face.

Javi’s laugh still makes him weak at the knees and the squealing laughter of the seven year old trying to jump on his back is the most precious thing he has ever heard.

“ _Tousan!_ ” a voice screams from the door and broke him out of his reverie. “We’re back!”

Yuzuru wipes his hands on the apron and opens his arms, the little girl running to him and hugging him tight. He closes his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. He looks up at Javi, who smiles fondly from the door, and smiles at him.

“Okaeri” he tells them.

Both adults bite back a laugh when Nona stands in the center of the room, hands on her hips and trying very hard to glare at Yuzuru. He just finds it cute.

“You didn’t paint your nails!” she yells, an accusatory finger pointed at Yuzuru.

They laugh, loud and carefree as she stomps her little foot. Yuzuru walks to her and squats, taking her face in his hands.

“I’ll let you paint them for me later, okay?” he says, holding out a pinky.

“Yes!” she screams, twines her pinky with his and runs to her room.

Yuzuru stands and laughs, familiar arms holding his waist. He turns and pecks Javi’s lips.

“How was it today?” Javi asks, playing with his fingers.

“Hard.” Yuzuru admits, trying to swallow around the knot in his throat.

“Well…” Javi starts, Yuzuru playfully glaring at him. “Maybe now that you can take her to school she won’t be late every other day.”

Yuzuru laughs again and swats Javi’s chest.

“She _is_ your daughter, Javi.”

Javi laughs and kisses him, Yuzuru melting into the kiss until they hear a loud "ew!" from the hallway. They turn to find Nona there, a disgusted look on her face and a box full of nail polish in different colors in her hands. They both laugh and Javi kisses his cheek before walking to the little girl.

Yuzuru watches them with a fond smile. Yes, after retirement he made the best decisions in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comments!! 
> 
> One more thing: as you can see in the tags, there is no mpreg. Javi had daughter with a woman before getting together with Yuzuru and the child lives with both of them.
> 
> Fun facts!!
> 
> This story is based on real events. I used to work at a school with the same two classes, and I was there for almost a year and a half. Last week, my boss sent me to another school and my kids made me this big card that really did say what Yuzu's says. They also signed it inside.  
> At the school I previously worked at, there was a little girl named Nona who would ask me about my nails every day (I used to have gel nails). And she would always tell me which color to paint them next.


End file.
